The present invention relates to a device for protecting a neck of a user against violent shocks which may lead to a neck injury, or help to prevent injury to the spinal cord.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable strap attachable to the helmet of the user and to a body-protecting gear conventionally worn by sportsmen and others.
In many sports and high impact activities, the user wears a helmet to protect against head injuries, as well as protective padding for the torso. However, in most instances the neck remains unprotected and is subject to considerable shock when a sportsman tries to intercept another player head-on. The shock can cause a serious injury, such as sprain of the neck muscle, or even fracture and dislocation of the neck bones or the spinal cord. Various devices have been proposed for protecting the user's neck by limiting movement of the neck through positioning some type of restraint between the helmet and a body protective gear.
One of such devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,509 issued on Jun. 25, 1974 to Romo, et al entitled "Apparatus For Preventing Neck Injury." In accordance with that patent, an elastic strap for preventing neck injuries is used in combination with a head piece and body harness, that is secured to the helmet and the harness by snaps. However, during a vigorous activity the snap engagement may prove insufficient, since the snaps can become disengaged from the helmet or from the body harness, thereby defeating the purpose of the device.
Another example of attempted solutions to the problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,996 issued on Apr. 1, 1975 to Varteressian for "Articulated Head and Neck Protector Apparatus", in accordance with which the forward and backward movements of the head are limited by a rigid control arm, one end of which moves in the track attached to the helmet, and the second end of which carries a ball received in a socket supported by the user's jacket. While such arrangement may be beneficial in limited environments, it will considerably impede movements of the sportsman who has to rotate and tilt his head during a game and not be limited by the rigid constraints of the socket.
The present invention contemplates to eliminate drawbacks associated with the prior art and provide an improved neck brace for limiting movement of the user's neck and thereby prevent strain or fracture of the neck.